


Meeting Her Dad

by bitchybook_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family! Yay..., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to write up a family tree for this thing, it took an hour, multiple births with really similar names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Robyn takes Bucky to meet her family for Christmas. She says he'll be fine - as long as her dad likes him...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ROBYN AND HER FAMILY, EXCLUDING HER GRANDFATHER.





	1. Meet My Family

Bucky gulped as he saw the size of the house. 

"Uh, they're just staying here. We've all come from around the globe to be in Devon for Christmas. I have a large family. Lots of cousins." Robyn's words didn't reassure Bucky as she rang the doorbell. What would happen if they expected him to remember all the names, and he forgot? What would happen if they hated him? Just as these words were running through his mind, the door opened, and there stood a woman wearing a fluorescent pink apron with silver hair. 

"Robyn!" she put her arms round said girl and hugged her. 

"Mind - the - ribs!" Robyn managed to say, and the woman immediately withdrew. 

"Sorry dear. You must be Bucky!" The woman hugged him as well, and he awkwardly patted her back. 

"Bucky, this is Aunt Mary. My Nan's sister, on my mother's side."  Bucky nodded, and Aunt Mary ushered them in. 

"ROBYN'S HERE!" she yelled at the top of her voice, and there was a cheer from the inside of the house. Three identical little girls ran up to her and threw their arms around her. 

"Hi Aunt Robyn!" They squeaked at the same time, and Robyn laughed. Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Bucky, this is Georgia, Georgina and Georgiana." She said, and he waved his right hand. "My elder brother's three girls."  _Okay, so Aunt Mary from her mother's side, and her Josh and Lily's three, Georgina Georgiana and Georgia. Why did he give his triplets names so similar?_

One of the three girls took each of them by the hand, and led them through to an area where there was a large TV and a group of adults were sitting watching with older children. He recognised Lily and Josh, who had come to Robyn to stay for a night, but he didn't know any of the others. A bald man stood up. 

"John Falsworth," he motioned to a woman who had been sitting next to him, "This is my wife, Celia." He motioned to a boy and a girl on their phones. "Our twins, James and Margaret." Bucky shook his hand, and waved to the teens who looked up, and gave him a sarcastic smile before going back to their phones. Robyn turned to Bucky. 

"My uncle, and my cousins. Mum's side." Bucky nodded, thinking about how the twins got their names. A woman stood up and held her hand out. 

"I'm Robyn's aunt, mother's side, Emily Jones. My two will be in the kitchen, Joe and Nancy both love cooking." she sighed. "This is my wife, Lydia." A dark skinned woman waved from the far side of the sofa. Just then, another pair of twins, both girls this time, ran in from the kitchen. 

"Robyn!" The both heaved, breathless. "We heard you'd be bringing him! Dad's... er... not coming down until lunch. He's um..." One of the twins started, and the other one shifted from one foot to the other. 

"We think he's planning on interrogating Mr. I'mBestiesWithCap over there!" Bucky turned bright red, and the room laughed. The twins turned to the other set of twins. 

"Um Maggie..."

"We might have told Tim that you're in love with him." Margaret threw her phone down. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, and the twins laughed. "Joe wants you in the kitchen. As does Nancy. In fact, you're both wanted." They ran out, Margaret and James hot on their heels. 

"Those were my sisters, Brenda and Glenda."  _What was with this family and giving multiple births similar names?_

"Um, yeah. That was my mother's side of the family. Nan's probably dusting Granddad's medals in her room. She likes them all nice and polished, and she puts them on the plate next to her's. This'll be her fifth Christmas without him." She sighed, took a deep breath and them smiled. 

"Dad's side of the family is smaller. It's just him, Granddad, Gran, his brother David, David's wife Judy and their three kids, Leonard, Marielle and Gabriela. Gabriela's divorced, no kids, Leo and Mari are on/off with people. Maybe he's bringing Jackie. We all know Leo's gonna end up with Jackie." The rest of the family hummed in response.  

Robyn led Bucky though a long hallway to a large kitchen. He was starting to see how these were James Falsworth's offspring. A lot of them had the same dark hair and grey-green eyes the former member of the Howling Commandos had. In the kitchen were James and Margaret, who he recognised, and then another young boy and girl who he expected to be Nancy and Joe. Mary was chatting to a thin woman with brown hair who turned around and smiled as soon as Robyn walked into the kitchen. 

"Robbie! Josh told me you were bringing a date!" Bucky blushed, and Robyn's mother brought him in for a hug. 

"Claire Reeds. Robyn's mother, and daughter of the late Major James Falsworth. My dad told me all about you." She stopped smiling. "The good, and the bad." She smiled, and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry, it's not me you need to worry about. It's my husband." She smiled, and for a split second, Bucky saw James smiling at him. He shook off the feeling, and smiled back at her. 

"Thanks for letting me come and spend Christmas with you." Claire frowned. 

"You should talk to my mum. The stories she could tell you..." She laughed, and then fear ran through her eyes. 

"The Toad in the Hole!" and rushed back to her work station. 

Johnny Reeds showed up at lunch with his side of the family. They were just about  to sit down for tea when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Said Robyn, and then returned to the dining room with an assortment of people. 


	2. Meet My Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets her dad.

Johnny Reeds was a scary guy. As soon as he walked into the room, his eyes locked with Bucky's and he scowled. But, as soon as he looked at the rest of the family, he smiled, and went to sit next to Claire. 

"How lovely to see you all here! I didn't know Robbie was bringing a guest. Is this a new friend from New York?" The family laughed, and Bucky managed a weak smile. Robyn took a deep breath. 

"Uh, Bucky fought with Granddad in World War Two. He was a-"

"Sergeant, I know. Hmm. Wouldn't that make you a hundred or something?" He asked, and Bucky grinned. 

"Only ninety-seven sir." Johnny scowled in response. 

"Still... Aren't you a little old for Robyn?" 

"Dad!" 

"Um, I'm still biologically twenty-six. Sir." Bucky coughed at the end of the sentance, and then Johnny started to laugh. 

"Oh, that makes it all better then?" He asked, but Bucky couldn't bring himself to nod his head. 

"No Sir, but what does make it better is that I've been in love with your daughter ever since she threw her drink at me because I was wallowing in self pity. I think the fact that I'm in love with her, and would do anything for her should make it all better. Sir." Johnny stood up, and Bucky thought he had gone too far. 

"Welcome to the family son. Make sure you give me lots of grandchildren. Mainly girls whose boyfriends I can threaten." He saw Robyn blush bright red. 

"Dad!" 

They enjoyed the rest of the meal, which was delicious, a Falsworth family recipe, with lots of laughter and jokes. Johnny wasn't as scary as he had thought he was, he just wanted the best for his daughters. 

When they were about to leave, Johnny pulled Bucky aside. 

"You seem like a nice guy." He smiled, but then his eyes darkened, and a scowl replaced them. "You ever hurt my daughter, not even that measly piece of metal you call your arm'll save you." Bucky gulped, but then a smile graced Johnny's face. "And stop with the sir. You're older than me!" They both laughed, Bucky a bit apprehensively, but then Robyn called out to Bucky. 

"C'mon Buck! Stevie's been stuck with Clint for Christmas! He's just texted a 'SOS'!" Bucky sniggered, and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Poor guy. That Bird's annoying." Bucky had to hold back a laugh. 

"Come on Bucky, Steve's waiting for us." 


End file.
